runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Skills
Gli Skills sono le abilità del giocatore e possono essere sviluppate durante il gioco. Gli Skills sono allenati con svariate azioni ripetitive che danno esperienza nello skill, fino al passaggio al livello successivo. Alcuni skills consentono ai giocatori di cucinare, tagliare alberi, accendere fuochi, lanciare incantesimi, creare rune, e così via. Alcuni skills sono sinergici, cioè possono essere usati contemporaneamente. Ad esempio, i tronchi ottenuti dal Woodcutting possono essere usati per accendere fuochi che possono essere usati per cuocere cibo, che permette di resistere più a lungo mentre si allena lo Slayer. Più sono alti i livelli, più sarà ampia la scelta di armature disponibili. Attualmente ci sono 25 skills in RuneScape. I membri hanno accesso a tutti, mentre i free-to-play possono allenarne solo 16. All'inizio del gioco tutti gli skill sono al livello 1, tranne Constitution che parte dal livello 10. Il livello massimo in ogni skill è il 99; una volta raggiunto il quale, i giocatori possono solo far accrescere la relativa esperienza fino a 200,000,000 - senza avanzare ulteriormente di livello. Il combat iniziale di un giocatore è al livello 3: il massimo raggiungibile da un membro è 138, mentre i non membri possono raggiungere al massimo il livello 126. Vedere gli hiscores per i relativi rankings nei vari skills. I livelli degli skills possono essere temporaneamente aumentati o ridotti usando certi oggetti o equipaggiamenti, come i Capes of Accomplishment, birre, pozioni, e pasticci. Il wild pie accrescerà il tuo livello di Slayer, mentre altri pasticci come il Summer pie faranno aumentare temporaneamente la tua Agilità. Essi possono essere comunque fatti grazie al cooking skill, ma solo alcuni hanno effetti sugli skills; altri tipo il Redberry o il Meat pie semplicemente ti sfameranno, facendo risalire la tua Constitution. Fare riferimento alla guida per ulteriori informazioni. Se un giocatore è tra i migliori 2,000,000, ed è di livello 30 o superiore, apparirà tra gli hiscores. Se un giocatore è tra i migliori 2,000,000, ed è di livello 30 o superiore, apparirà tra gli hiscores. È stato inoltre confermato dal Mod MMG che verso la fine del 2009 sarà introdotto un nuovo skill in RuneScape; non è stato comunque annunciato quale sarà. F2P skills I non membri hanno accesso a 16 skills (15 prima del rilascio di Dungeoneering). P2P skills I membri hanno accesso ad ulteriori 9 skills: Tipologia degli Skills In RuneScape ci sono 4 tipi di skills: combattimento, raccolta di risorse, produzione e sviluppo del giocatore. Combattimento: - Questi skills sono coinvolti nel Combat : :Attack, Defence, Strength, Magic*, Ranged, Summoning**, Slayer***, Prayer, e Constitution Procacciamento di risorse: - Questi skills si basano sulla continua generazione/apparizione (spawn) di cose/animali su RuneScape: :Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing, Farming, e Hunter Produzione: - Questi skills racchiudono tutto ciò che è trasformazione di materie prime in prodotti finiti: :Smithing, Cooking, Fletching, Firemaking, Crafting, Herblore, Runecrafting e Construction. Character Development: - Questi skills facilitano la vita nello spostarsi e fare soldi: :Agility and Thieving. * Se si considerano gli Enchantment e i Lunar Spells, Magic può essere considerato anche uno skill di produzione, così come può essere considerato un Character Development Skill grazie ai Teleport Spells (usatissimo metodo di trasporto) e all'alchimia. ** I famigli hanno varia applicazione utile: nonostante in larga parte si limitino a facilitare il combattimento, alcuni di essi hanno abilità di procacciamento (non considerate risorse perché non prendi niente dall'ambiente circostante); altri di produzione di risorse; altri hanno un'utilità di tipo Character Development in quanto facilitano lo spostamento. *** Benché lo Slayer sia legato al combattimento, non contribuisce al livello di Combat. Esperienza Livelli: La seguente formula calcola esattamente l'esperienza minima necessaria per raggiungere un dato livello: ::Esperienza richiesta = floor \left[ \frac {\displaystyle\sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} floor \left( n + 300 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) } {4} \right] , dove L = skill level Tale equazione può essere riscritta, con buona approssimazione come: ::esperienza necessaria approssimata = \sum_{n = 1} ^ {L - 1} \left( \frac {n} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {n/7} \right) , dove'' L = skill level'' Questa approssimazione può essere usata per calcolare la massima esperienza incrementale necessaria per passare di livello: ::Esperienza necessaria per salire di livello: = \frac {L} {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ {L/7} , dove L'' = livello corrente'' Esempio: Per sapere quanta esperienza serve per passare da 28 di Strength a 29: ::Esperienza necessaria = \frac { \left( 28 \right) } {4} + 75 \times 2 ^ { \left( 28 \right) /7} = 7 + 75 \times 2 ^ {4} = 7 + 75 \times 16 = 1207 In ogni skill sono necessari 83 experience points per passare dal livello 1 al livello 2. Analogamente, serve un massimo di 1207 experience points per passare dal livello 28 al livello 29. Skills di combattimento: Per calcolare l'esperienza ottenuta negli skills di combattimento, vale la semplice formula: :Esperienza ottenuta = 4 x d ::dove d = danno inflitto ad un nemico. Questa formula non funziona per alcuni opponenti, tipo nei random events, che danno esperienza significativamente minore. Una possibilità abbastanza recente si basa sull'uso di using sacred clay weapons e armours, che permettono al giocatore di raddoppiare l'esperienza per un certo lasso di tempo. Se si combatte in modalità controlled, l'esperienza va divisa per 3. La Constitution Per calcolare l'esperienza in Constitution ottenuta in combattimento, si può usare un'altra semplice formula: :Esperienza ottenuta = 4/3 x d = 1.33 x d ::dove d = danno inflitto ad un opponente :: Experience Boosters: Per alcuni skills, usare l'equipaggiamento di Stealing Creation permette di raddoppiare la xp ottenuta. Gli skills sono: *Smithing/Construction - Sacred Clay Hammer *Crafting - Sacred Clay Needle *Melee/Constitution - Sacred Clay Melee Armour *Magic/Constitution* - Sacred Clay Mage Armour *Range/Constitution- Sacred Clay Range Armour *Woodcutting - Sacred Clay Hatchet *Fletching - Sacred Clay Knife *Hunting** - Sacred Clay Butterfly Net *Mining - Sacred Clay Pickaxe *Fishing - Sacred Clay Harpoon -L'xp boost in Magic funziona solo per gli incantesimi di combattimento. -Il boost in Hunting funziona solo se si prendono implings/butterflies. Date di introduzione degli Skill *Tutti gli altri skills sono presenti nel gioco sin dalla data del lancio. Nuove skill *E' certo che una sarà introtta una nuova skill in RuneScape, molto probabilmente nel 2010. *Nella prima domanda di un Q&A con Mark Gerhard in un Developer's Blog datato 6 Agosto 2009, egli ha confermato che il nuovo skill sarà rivolto a tutti i giocatori, in qualità di CEO, avrebbe sviluppato altri aggiornamenti per la versione gratuita del gioco, ribadendo che essa non è un demo. L'immagine mostra Mod MMG (Mark Gerhard, CEO) confermare che Sailing non sarebbe in programma nel periodo in cui lavora come CEO, ma durante una sessione live di Q&A con Mark Gerhard (Mod MMG), ha dichiarato che stava solo scherzando, e che forse Sailing potrebbe essere sviluppato come skill. Citazione del MMG nel live Q&A session del 6th July 2009: Q)In your CC you allegedly said that Sailing will not become a skill while you're CEO, true? Thanks for taking the time to read A)Hi Kaoru I was only joking around about sailing, maybe there will be sailing maybe there won't be? Jagex ha menzionato inoltre che il nuovo skill sarà aperto a tutti i giocatori. Attualmente però si sa poco altro. *Inoltre nell'ultimo Q & A con Jagex fu posta una nuova domanda sullo nuovo skill del 2010: Q) "Probably a question you saw coming - Can you shine anymore light on the new skill that's coming?" A)Mod Mark: "Honestly, it’s not the Sailing skill. That was a crazy rumour based on a picture of a mage on a dock, who apparently is sailing a ship. He isn’t, and there is no Sailing skill. Interestingly, several of the team here at Jagex love sailing, so it did give us some cool ideas for the future. Oh, and the new skill is far better than sailing." Nel canale youtube ufficiale di RuneScape, Mod Paul M diede un indizio circa il nuovo skill: inizierebbe per 'B'. In ogni caso sembra che l'indizio possa essere stato semplicemente un diversivo. Galleria File:Stats table1.PNG|L'attuale schermata delle skills File:Stats3.gif|Vecchia schermata delle skills, precedente al 8 July 2009 File:Stats.gif|Vecchia schermata delle skills, precedente al 15 January 2008 File:Stats2.gif|Vecchia schermata delle skills, precedente al 5 November 2007 File:Old toolbar.png|Vecchia schermata delle skills, precedente al 31 May 2006 File:Early_rsc_stats.png|La schermata delle skills in RuneScape Classic Vedi anche *Milestones *Experience *Level 99 skills *Total level *Cape of Accomplishment *200 million experience bg:Skills nl:Skills